The secret son
by redangeleve
Summary: In vielerlei Hinsicht war der Junge seiner wunderschönen, starrsinnigen Mutter wie aus dem Gesicht geschnitten. Aber wer Augen im Kopf hatte, der sah auch noch jemand anderen in den Zügen des heranwachsenden Zwerges. (Thorin/Dis)(Thorin/Kili)


Hallo liebe Leser!

Heute gibt es mal eine Story von mir aus einem anderen Fandom als dem üblichen: Der Hobbit. Ich hoffe, ihr seid gnädig mit mir :-)

Inhalt: In vielerlei Hinsicht war der Junge seiner wunderschönen, starrsinnigen Mutter wie aus dem Gesicht geschnitten. Aber wer Augen im Kopf hatte, der sah auch noch jemand anderen in den Zügen des heranwachsenden Zwerges. Bisher hatte niemand gewagt, dies offen auszusprechen und Thorin selbst würde alles dafür, geben, damit dieses Geheimnis niemals offenbart wurde. Dennoch ließ es sich nicht leugnen, dass Kili seinem Vater, seinem wahren Vater, immer ähnlicher wurde.

Pairing: Thorin/Dis, Thorin/Kili

Rating: P12

Teile: 1/1

Warnungen: Inzest

Disclaimer: Mir gehört die Story, die Figuren gehören den Erben von J.R.R. Tolkin, Warner Brothers, MGM und New Line Cinema. Ich schreibe just for fun und verdiene damit kein Geld.

 **The secret son**

„Du nicht. Wir müssen uns beeilen. Du würdest uns aufhalten." Entsetzten spiegelte sich in den Augen des jungen Zwerges, als Thorin ihm den Einstieg in das Boot verwehrte.

„Was redest du, ich komme natürlich mit", widersprach ihm Kili sofort.

Doch Thorin schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein."

„Ich werde dabei sein, wenn diese Tür aufgeht", gab Kili flehentlich zurück. „Wenn wir das erste Mal die Hallen unserer Väter sehen. Thorin..."

„Kili, bleib hier, ruh dich aus", erwiderte Thorin in einem bestimmten und doch väterlichen Ton. In einer zärtlichen Geste streichelte er über den dunklen Hinterkopf des jungen Zwerges und lächelte ihn freundlich an. „Komm nach, wenn du gesund bist.

XXXXXX

Thorin zwang sich nicht zurück zu sehen, als das Boot unter dem Jubel der Menschen, die rechts und links die Stege säumten, durch den Kanal in Richtung des offenen Sees trieb. Es schmerzte ihn mehr als er sagen konnte, Kili in der Seestadt zurück zu lassen, doch es war zu seinem eigenen Besten. So wie der junge Zwerg ausgesehen hatte, war er kurz davor zusammen zu brechen. Das Fieber wütete schon zu lange in seinem Körper und Thorin betete zu Mahal, dass der Junge durchkam. Er musste es einfach schaffen. Thorin würde es nicht ertragen, wenn er sterben sollte und auch Dis würde es ihm niemals verzeihen, wenn er ihren Sohn nicht zu ihr zurückbrachte. Sie hatte ihn genauso vorwurfsvoll angesehen, wie Kili es gerade getan hatte, als er ihr von seinem Vorhaben den Erebor zurück zu erobern, erzählt hatte und nur sein Versprechen, dass er auf ihre Jungs aufpassen würde, hatte sie davon abgehalten ihren Bruder nicht sofort zum Teufel zu jagen. In vielerlei Hinsicht war der Junge seiner wunderschönen, starrsinnigen Mutter wie aus dem Gesicht geschnitten. Aber wer Augen im Kopf hatte, der sah auch noch jemand anderen in den Zügen des heranwachsenden Zwerges. Bisher hatte niemand gewagt, dies offen auszusprechen und Thorin selbst würde alles dafür, geben, damit dieses Geheimnis niemals offenbart wurde. Dennoch ließ es sich nicht leugnen, dass Kili seinem Vater, seinem wahren Vater, immer ähnlicher wurde.

Früher einmal hatten Thorin und seine Schwester sich sehr nahe gestanden. Stundenlang waren sie allein durch die Gänge gestrolcht, damals, als sie in den Goldenen Hallen unter dem Einsamen Berg aufgewachsen waren. Wie oft war sie nachts in das Zimmer geschlichen, das er sich mit seinem Bruder Frerin geteilt hatte und war zu ihm unter die Decke geschlüpft. Dann hatte er ihr von den alten Königen erzählen müssen, bis sie mit dem lockigen Kopf an seiner Schulter zurück in den Schlaf gesunken war. Auch später noch, als sie erwachsen gewesen waren, hatte er alles mit ihr geteilt, seine Träume, seine Ängste und Hoffnungen. Sie hatte ihn viel besser verstanden als sein Vater oder sein Bruder. Doch das alles änderte sich schlagartig, als Smaug in den Erebor eindrang und alles zu Schutt und Asche verbrannte. Danach war es nie wieder wie zuvor gewesen. Seiner Bestimmung als König unter dem Berg folgend, hatte er seine Schwester und viele der Zwerge des Erebor in Ered Luin und den anderen Zwergendörfern im Hinterland in Sicherheit gebracht. Tatsächlich war Dis dort auch schnell sesshaft geworden, hatte den Goldschmied Vili geheiratet und einen Sohn, Fili, geboren. Doch er selbst hatte keinen Frieden gefunden. Ruhelos war er durch die Lande gezogen, auf der Suche nach einem Weg, ihre Heimat zurückzuerobern.

Von Zeit zu Zeit war er zurück gekommen, um nach ihr zu sehen und sich in ihrem Haus von den Strapazen eines Lebens auf der Straße auszuruhen und an einem einsamen Wintertag war es damals passiert. Die Luft war klirrend kalt gewesen, als Thorin in Ered Luin ankam. Obwohl der Winter schon fortgeschritten war, hatte es bisher nur wenig geschneit. Diesen Umstand hatten Dis Ehemann und die anderen Goldschmiede genutzt, um in die Blauen Berge zu reisen, um sich neue Rohstoffe für ihre Arbeit zu besorgen. Einen ganzen Monat waren sie schon unterwegs und Dis wartete ungeduldig auf ihre Rückkehr, als ein Schneesturm ihnen einen Strich durch die Rechnung machte. Die ganze Nacht heulte und tobte er draußen und am nächsten Morgen lag so viel Schnee, dass sie die Tür ihrer Hütte kaum noch öffnen konnten.

Thorin versuchte das beste aus seiner Zeit in dem kleinen Zwergenort zu machen, half seiner Schwester indem er draußen Schnee schaufelte, oder das Holz für den Ofen hackte, doch in seinem Inneren war er ruhelos und wartete auf die Gelegenheit endlich weiter ziehen zu können. Doch solange er der einzige Mann im Haus war, sah er es als seine Pflicht zu bleiben. Eines Nachts, als er nicht schlafen konnte, hörte er wie Dis im Zimmer nebenan weinte. Eine Weile rang Thorin mit sich, ob er ihr seinen Trost anbieten sollte oder nicht, doch als die Minuten vergingen und er ihr leises Schluchzen nicht mehr ertrug, stand er schließlich auf und ging hinüber zu ihrer Zimmertür. Sein Klopfen blieb unbeantwortet, ebenso sein leiser Ruf, weshalb er schließlich ohne Einladung den Raum betrat. Fast wirkte sie auf ihn wieder wie das kleine Mädchen von damals, in ihrem weißen Nachthemd, dem wirren Haar und den rotgeweinten Augen und Thorin dachte, dass er ihr nur wieder von den alten Zwergenkönigen erzählen musste, um sie zu beruhigen. Doch als er zu ihr unter die Decke stieg, kam alles ganz anders.

Rückblickend konnte sich Thorin nicht mehr daran erinnern, wer den anderen zuerst geküsst hatte und es war auch nicht wichtig. Dis schmeckte nach Frühling und Kirschen und Zuhause und ehe er sich versah, verloren sie sich in einem Strudel der Leidenschaft, der keinen Gedanken an Morgen kannte. Alles was Thorin wusste war, wie wunderbar sie roch, wie weich sie war und wie herrlich es war sich in ihr zu verlieren. Erst später, als sie in seinen Armen lag und er über ihre dichten, dunklen Locken strich, kam ihm die Erkenntnis, dass sie etwas furchtbares getan hatten, dass es diese Nacht niemals geben durfte. Die Zwerge hatten strenge Gesetze und eine Beziehung unter Geschwistern war eine unverzeihliche Sünde. Wenn herauskam was zwischen ihnen vorgefallen war, würde Dis entehrt sein und Thorins Anspruch auf den Thron wäre nichtig. Mechanisch streichelte er Dis weiter, bis sie irgendwann endlich eingeschlafen war, dann stahl sich Thorin aus dem Bett und schlich hinüber in sein Zimmer. Das Herz klopfte ihm schwer in der Brust und er kam sich vor wie ein Schuft, doch es war das beste so. Trotzdem bekam Thorin die ganze Nacht kein Augen zu. Schweigend starrte er an die Decke der kleinen Kammer und bat Mahal um Vergebung für den Fehler, den sie begangen hatten.

Aber sein Gebet sollte unbeantwortet bleiben.

Als Dis am nächsten Morgen in die Küche trat und Thorin noch mit sich kämpfte, wie er ihr gegenüber treten sollte, klopfte ein Bote mit schlechten Nachrichten an die Tür. Er berichtete, dass die Gruppe der Goldschmiede von einer Lawine überrascht worden war. Die meisten Zwerge konnten gerettet werden, aber als sie Dis Ehemann endlich gefunden hatten, war dieser bereits unter den Schneemassen erstickt gewesen. Direkt nachdem sie die Kunde vernommen hatte, brach Dis völlig zusammen. Vergessen waren für Thorin die Geschehnisse der letzten Nacht. Er tat alles in seiner Macht stehende um seiner Schwester den Verlust erträglich zu machen. Er tröstete sie, umsorgte sie und ihren Sohn und kümmerte sich um die Vorbereitungen für das Begräbnis, denn Dis war dazu nicht in der Lage. Als die Zwerge Vili schließlich in das kühle Felsengrab legten, musste Thorin sie zurück halten, damit sich seine Schwester nicht hinterher stürzte. Lethargisch zogen die nächsten Wochen an ihr vorbei, ohne dass ein Lächeln oder auch nur ein Wort über ihre Lippen kam. Alles was Dis tat, war nur noch für ihren Sohn zu funktionieren. Thorin machte sich furchtbare Sorgen um sie, wusste aber auch nicht, wie er ihr helfen sollte. Dann eines abends, als Fili bereits schlief, kam sie zu ihm in die Kammer.

Ihre Augen wirkten auf ihn wie dunkle Kohlen, als sie ihn mit einer Ernsthaftigkeit ansah, die Thorin das Schlimmste ahnen ließ. Seit Vili gestorben war, hatte sich in ihr dunkles Haar eine einzelne graue Strähne gemischt, die sie älter wirken ließ, als sie tatsächlich war. Trotzdem würde Dis für ihren Bruder immer eine der schönsten Zwergenfrauen bleiben, die er je gesehen hatte.

„Ich bekomme ein Kind", eröffnete ihm Dis, während sie sich auf seine Bettkante setzte.

Thorins Herz schlug bei diesen Worten unwillkürlich schneller. „Ist es … ?" Er wagte nicht den Satz zu Ende zu sprechen, doch Dis hatte ihn auch so verstanden. Sie nickte. „Ja."

Oh Mahal, warum straffst du uns so gnadenlos. Einen Moment lang wusste Thorin nicht, was er darauf sagen sollte. Es war ein Unheil, ein furchtbarer Schicksalsschlag für seine Schwester, die gerade erst Witwe geworden war, da gab es nichts schönzureden. Schließlich straffte sich Thorin und erwiderte: „Du weißt, dass niemand jemals die Wahrheit erfahren darf. Es wäre das Ende für uns alle."

Wenn Dis etwas anders erwartet hatte, zeigte sie es nicht. Nur in ihren Augen schienen im Schein des Feuers ein paar unvergossene Tränen zu glitzern als sie sagte: „Ich weiß."

„Offiziell wird es immer Vilis Kind sein", bohrte Thorin nach.

„Ja", wiederholte Dis.

Am liebsten hätte Thorin ihr noch viel mehr gesagt. Dass es ihm unendlich leid tat und gleichzeitig doch nicht. Dass er sich trotzdem darüber freute, dass sein Kind in ihr wuchs und dass er sich keine bessere Mutter dafür vorstellen konnte. Dass er für es da sein würde und natürlich auch für sie und dass er sie liebte, mehr als jeden anderen Zwerg auf dieser Welt. Doch Thorin sagte nichts davon, stattdessen räusperte er sich, nahm seine Tasche vom Boden und begann geschäftig darin zu wühlen. „Gut", antwortete er schließlich, ohne sie dabei anzusehen.

Er hörte, wie Dis tief durchatmete, dann stand sie auf. „Wirst du bleiben, bis es geboren wird?"

Ihr Bruder schüttelte den Kopf. „Du weißt, dass ich das nicht kann. Ich bin schon viel zu lange hier."

Darauf sagte sie nichts, sondern verließ wortlos die Kammer. Thorin hasste sich dafür, ihr so wehgetan zu haben, aber es musste sein. Die Gefahr, dass aufmerksame Augen sahen, was sie beide zu verstecken versuchten, war einfach zu groß. Hinzu kam, dass er mit ihr nicht die heile Familie spielen konnte, die sie sich wünschte. So war er nun einmal nicht. Er hatte eine Aufgabe zu erfüllen und selbst seine Schwester und sein Kind würden ihn nicht davon abhalten. Ein paar Tage darauf reiste Thorin ab, ohne dass sie jemals wieder über das Thema gesprochen hatten und als er im nächsten Winter zurückkam, hatte Fili einen Bruder bekommen. Kili hatte dunkles Haar und ebensolche Augen und er war feingliedriger als die meisten Zwerge, die Thorin je gesehen hatte. Widerstrebend hatte sich der Zwergenkönig von seiner Schwester das kleine Bündel in den Arm legen lassen, als er am Stuhl neben dem Feuer saß und als das Kind ihn mit seinen wachen Augen musterte und schließlich lächelte, konnte er nicht verhindern, dass er insgeheim einen gewissen Stolz verspürte. Zwar war er noch ein Baby, doch Thorin war sich sicher, dass der Junge einmal ein guter Kämpfer werden würde. Er würde ihm alles beibringen, was er wusste und auch wenn Kili niemals König unter dem Berge sein würde, so würde er trotzdem immer einen ganz besonderen Platz in Thorins Herzen einnehmen.

Jedes Jahr hatte Thorin mit Wohlwollen beobachtet, wie sich Kili entwickelte, hatte an ihn gedacht, wenn er auf seinen Wanderungen unter den Sternen geschlafen hatte und gestaunt, wie viel der Junge gewachsen war, wenn er wieder einmal nach Ered Luin kam. Wie oft hatte ihn der Junge angebettelt, ihn auf seinen Reisen begleiten zu dürfen, doch jedes Mal hatte Thorin die Bitte abgeschlagen. Er hatte Angst, dass wenn er mehr Zeit mit seinem Sohn allein verbrachte, er irgendwann schwach werden und ihm die Wahrheit sagen würde. Gerade aus diesem Grunde tat Thorin alles um Kili auf Distanz zu halten. So schwer es ihm auch fiel, nie hatte er sich anmerken lassen, dass Kili mehr war als sein Neffe oder ihn anders behandelt als seinen Bruder. Und daran änderte sich auch nichts, als er Dis mitteilte, dass er die Jungen für die Expedition zum Erebor dabei haben wollte. In seinen Augen war es ihre ureigene Pflicht, waren sie doch beide von Durins Geschlecht. Tatsächlich hatten sie ihm während der Reise mehr als einmal bewiesen, dass er zurecht stolz auf sie war. Sie waren tapfere Zwerge, gute Kämpfer, klagten nie und folgten ihm ohne zu zweifeln. Sicher, sie waren jung und ungestüm und hatten den Kopf voller Flausen, doch in ihrem Alter war Thorin nicht anders gewesen. Erst die Schwere der Verantwortung hatte aus ihm den verbitterten, ernsten Zwerg gemacht, der er heute war. Thorin betete zu Mahl, dass die Jungen nie erdulden musste, was er erlitten hatte. Fili würde einmal ein guter König werden und sein Kili würde ein Prinz unter dem Berge sein.

XXXXXX

Mit diesem Gedanken tröstete sich Thorin, als er mit den restlichen Zwergen auf den See hinaus fuhr. Vielleicht war es besser, dass Kili und Fili in der Seestadt zurück geblieben waren. Sollte Smaug ihn und die anderen wirklich töten, dann waren Durins Erben trotzdem noch hier um ihre Heimat zurückzufordern. Dann war es an den beiden jungen Prinzen, seinem Neffen und seinem heimlichen Sohn, den Erebor zu erobern und Smaug zu vertreiben.

Während die Sonne immer höher stieg, sandte Thorin ein stummes Gebet gen Himmel, in dem er Mahal bat über die Jungen zu wachen und mit ihnen zu sein, falls er selbst es nicht mehr konnte.

Ende


End file.
